My Thug Life
by ChainGangSoldier45
Summary: Dre Jackson wanted nothing more than to be a WWE Superstar just like his parents and he did it but as we all know is that life isn't easy and that is just the way Dre likes it. Join him on his journey as the newest guy in the company to the top of the food chain.
1. The Thug Comes To The WWE

**I promise you that this will be the last time I reboot this story, don't worry this won't be the only story I upload tonight as I plan on uploading the two spin-off stories The Second City Saint and Son of The Viper but as well as the prequel to Son of The Viper in Son of The Viper on Deck.**

***I own nothing except the story.**

**Here are the differences in my story compared to real life **

**Raw Champions:**

**WWE Champion: CM Punk**  
><strong>United Sates Champion: Dean Ambrose<strong>  
><strong>World Tag Team Champions: The Usos<strong>  
><strong>Women Champion: AJ Lee<strong>

**Smackdown:**

**World Heavyweight Champion: Randy Orton**  
><strong>IC Champion: Bad News Barrett<strong>  
><strong>WWE Tag Team Champions: Goldust and Cody Rhodes<strong>  
><strong>Divas Champion: Natalya<strong>

**Teams:**  
><strong>The Usos<strong>  
><strong>The Shield<strong>  
><strong>Jason &amp; Lucas Reigns<strong>  
><strong>Goldust &amp; Cody Rhodes<strong>  
><strong>Kane &amp; Big Show<strong>

**Brad Maddox- Raw General Manager**  
><strong>Vickie Guerrero- Smackdown General Manager<strong>

**J.R. & Jerry "The King" Lawler- Raw Commentators**  
><strong>Michael Cole and JBL- Smackdown Commentators<strong>

(April 7, 2014- Monday Night Raw: Extreme Rules 27 Days Away)

**New Orleans, LA**

Dre Jackson, WWE's newest superstar arrived at the arena, tonight was his debut on Monday Night Raw. Dre is American, with short brown hair, piercing blue eyes, he is 23 years old, stood at 6'0" and weighted in at 235 lbs. He came from Queens, New York and was a foster child until he was eighteen, that's when he was able to find his parents who happened to be WWE Superstar John Cena and former WWE Diva Mickie James. They were shocked at first but soon learned to accept him as their son, he made his way down the hall towards his father's locker room when he bumped into someone knocking them down to the ground. "Shit I am so sorry" he says as he looks down to see that it was NXT Women's champion Saraya better known as Paige whom he had bumped into.

"Its okay, I wasn't really paying attention either" she replied as he helped her up to her feet. No other words were spoken as they went back into their different directions with Dre occasionally peeking over his shoulder to check her out. Dre reaches the locker room and knocks on the door before pushing it open to come to see John was pulling up his kneepads but it was the look on John's face that caught Dre's attention.

"What's got you smirking?" John asked him and this made Dre look at his father in confusion so John said, "Don't give me that look, kid, I've seen that look it was the same look when I first saw your mother" Dre waved his dad off then made his way into the bathroom so he could change into his wrestling attire which consisted of dark blue jean shorts, black kneepads, white arm bands, white Nike high tops, a black bullet proof vest, a white baseball cap which he wares backwards and a sliver chain with a cross at the end. He walks out of the bathroom and saw that John was currently on the phone with Mickie mostly likely since she was trying to come back to the company. Dre walked out of the locker, he walks down the hall making his way towards the catering area but when he turns the corners he sees Fandango and he was complaining about not winning the Andre The Giant Memorial Battle Royal at WrestleMania the previous night.

Fandango continued his rant until he saw Dre was trying his best not to laugh, "What do you think is so funny?" Fandango growled at him to which Dre replied,

"The fact that you think your worthy of being on a grand stage like WrestleMania when the last credible thing you did was _beat _Chris Jericho at last year's Mania despite you barely winning even then" this caused the surrounding superstars to chuckle. "Listen Fandungho, if this is getting to you then how about you and me in the right tonight?" Dre said seeing the look of anger come over the dancing superstar.

(!)

ChaChaLaLa hit and Fandango came out with his dance partner Summer Rae, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first from Westbrook, Maine, accompanied by Summer Rae weighting in at 244 pounds Fandango" Justin Roberts announces as the two dance their way down the ramp towards the ring. Hold On (Shut Up) hit next and Dre came walking out with a smirk on his face the pop from the crowd filled the arena due to them knowing him from NXT since that's where all the new superstars come from. "And his opponent, from Queens, New York weighting in at 235 lbs Dre Jackson" Justin announces as Dre makes his way down the ramp, he walks over the steps and climbs up them to the ring apron. He climbs into the ring and removes his vest, chain and hat, which he hands to the guy outside the ring before turning his attention back onto Fandango.

The bell rang and the two men locked up, Dre pushes him then rolls out of the ring right next to Summer Rae who is not pleased to see him that was until Dre offered her his hand and the two started to dance making Fandango more angry. Fandango rolls out of the ring only for Dre to sucker punch knocking him down to the ground to the cheers from the ground, Dre picks the man up then throws him back into the ring, which he follows him inside. Dre runs to the ropes but when he comes back Fandango counters with a spin heel kick taking Dre down to the mat, Fandango runs to the ropes and when he comes back he slams his knee into Dre's face knocking him back down to the mat.

Fandango grabs Dre's head then starts pounding away at him until the ref pulls him away. Fandango begins to argue with the ref, which allowed Dre to recover, and when Fandango turned around Dre connected with a thunderous Clothesline knocking him down to the mat. The Queens native picks Fandango up then drags him over the ropes, Dre steps out between the ropes and brings Fandango out a little bit with him then starts ramming his knee into Fandango's chest repeatedly until he threw Fandango back into the ring. Dre enters the ring and covers Fandango for the cover.

1…

2…

Fandango gets his shoulder up, Dre stands up then picks Fandango up then whips him into the turnbuckle, and Dre runs at Fandango only for the Westbrook native to get his feet up making Dre stumble backwards. Fandango climbs to the top turnbuckle then leaps off only for Dre to counter with a tilt a whirl slam taking both men down making the ref start the ten count. Both Dre and Fandango both made it their feet at the same time, they ran at each other, Fandango goes for a clothesline while Dre ducks it the attempt then comes off the other ropes and connects with a Clothesline of his own. Dre was now on fire as he come off the ropes and connected with another Clothesline taking Fandango down once more, he waited for the Westbrook native to stand then picked him up and connected with a massive Spine buster taking him down once more.

"What a debut we're seeing by Dre Jackson so far JR" King said excitedly to which JR replied,

"I have to agree King, I haven't seen such a explosion of a debut in some time but then again you never know what happens the night after WrestleMania."

Dre sits in the corner trying to catch his breath and waiting for Fandango to get to his feet, he motioned for the man to turn around and when he did Dre leaped into the air connecting with a Jumping Complete Shot which he called Dre Day, as soon as both men hit the ground Dre turned him over and covered him.

1…

2…

3…

"Here is your winner Dre Jackson!" Justin Roberts announced as Dre's music blared throughout the arena, he stood then allowed the ref the raise his arm into the air before climbing the turnbuckle so he could raise his arms into the air some more. Dre jumped down then rolled out of the ring, he made his way up the ramp and turned to see Fandango glaring at him but Dre just smiled and waved at the man before making his way into the back. He entered the back and instantly grabbed a towel off a table then a water bottle since they were there for superstars after their match. Dre draped the towel around his neck then walked over to the monitor so he could watch the next match with the other superstars who weren't wrestling tonight, he happen to take a seat next to his father who had lost his six man tag match earlier in the night to his WrestleMania opponent Bray Wyatt and the person sitting next to him was the newly crowed CM Punk who defeated Daniel Bryan in a classic bout.

"Congrats on the win kid" John said with a smirk and Phil said,

"I didn't think he's your kid John, I mean don't get me wrong he may look like you but he sure as hell as more moves than you" Dre smirked then turned his attention to the screen. The next match was a divas match, Tamina Sunka and her opponent was none other than Raw's newest diva Paige, fro some reason Dre' couldn't seem to take his eyes off the Norwich native. Unfortunately for Dre this didn't go unnoticed by both John and Phil who were both smirking at the sight. "Well I'll be damned John, but it looks like your kid as a crush" Phil said making Dre jump a little and turn to face the two men.

Dre waves the two men off then turns his attention back to the match and watches as Paige gets the with the Paige Turner. Dre stands and leaves the room before the other two can say anything to get on his nerves, he makes his way down the hall towards the gorilla position hoping to catch Saraya before she went back to her locker room. As he made his way he saw her just come through the back but the bad part was that there were a group of superstars between him and her. He licks his lips but then decides that he wouldn't reach her in time so he turns around and starts walking back towards John's locker room.

**Thanks for reading everyone, The Second City Saint should be up next.**


	2. Unfinished Buisness

(April 14, 2014- Monday Night Raw: Extreme Rules 20 Days Away)

**Birmingham, AL**

Dre entered the arena with his bag slumped over his shoulder, tiredness clearly visible still in his eyes but he knew it came with the job. He made his way down the hall and turned the corner to see Saraya standing there talking to current Women's Champion AJ Lee, he bit his lip this was his chance to finally talk to her so he started making his way towards her when Tenille better known as Emma appeared in front of him. "Dre, will you be my partner tonight against Fandango and Layla?" she asked him, he nodded his head which makes her smile then she hugs him which catches him off guard and almost knocks him off his feet. Tenille pulls away then walks away, he glances up to see that Saraya and April were gone, Dre curses under his breath then continue on his way towards the locker room.

He enters the locker room then shuts the door, John must already be talking to Windham or Bray about their segment tonight. Dre dropped his bag onto the bench then unzipped it but before he could grab anything someone jumped onto his back and covered his eyes. He knew who it was instantly only because when he went to catch the person from falling he could tell the person was short and only one person would jump on someone's back and that being April. "AJ, What are you doing?" he asked her to which she replied,

"No talking, just do as I say" Dre let out a groan then she directed him towards and out the door. AJ made him walk down the hall, "Sorry" she yelped when he walked into a door, he let out a growl before he entered a room which he could tell was the catering room due to the smell. AJ jumped down then said, "Okay open them" she said and so he did only to come to find that the room was empty except for one person with that person being Saraya. Dre goes to open his mouth but before he could say anything the door to the room was slammed shut. Dre shook his head then made his way over to the table were Saraya was sitting.

"I had no idea she was going to do this" Saraya said as Dre sat down, he nodded his head knowing full well that this was plan that April had cooked up in her little head especially when it involved two people she thought were cute together. The two of them sat in silence for a while then she said, "I saw your match last week, I wanted to congratulate on your win" Dre smiled then said,

"That's funny, I was going to say the same thing to you last week but I couldn't find you" he saw her smile so they started talking some more but then Dre happened to glance up and saw that they were showing a repeat of Smackdown from last Friday and when he saw that Andre, someone he consider a friend had aligned himself with a sleaze ball like Paul Heyman it made him angry and betrayed. Saraya sees his expression so she follows his gaze up to the television set in the corner of the room and that's when she realizes something.

She turned back to Dre and said, "Are you okay?" he shakes his head then says,

"He and I have been friends before we joined NXT, hell we both had the same life not knowing who are father was when we were younger, it kind of made us like blood brothers in a way. I just never thought he would go and work with a sleaze ball like Paul Heyman, it pisses me off that he would betray our friendship like that knowing full well about my feelings about Heyman."

(!)

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is a mix tag team match," Justin Roberts announced as the bell rang. The fans started booing whence ChaChaLaLa hit and Fandango and Layla came dancing out onto the stage, "Introducing first from Westbrook, Maine Fandango and from Miami, Florida his partner Layla" Justin announced as the two danced their way down the ramp. Once they enter the ring, Hold On (Shut Up) and the crowd explodes with cheers as Dre and Emma walk out onto the stage, "And their opponents, from Queens, New York Dre Jackson and his partner from Melbourne, Australia Emma" Justin announces as Dre makes his way down the ramp and Emma does her little dance down the ramp.

Emma and Layla started the match out, the two divas locked up then Emma backed Layla into the corner, and Emma kept the hold until the ref broke it up. Emma backed up then ran at Layla only for Layla to counter with a boot to the face, Layla ran at Emma and connected with a clothesline, Layla comes back with another attempt with a clothesline but this time Emma ducks then connects with a neck breaker. Emma is the first one to get to her feet, she walked over and grabbed Layla then whipped her into the corner, Emma started stomping away onto Layla until she was sitting in the corner. Emma backed up before running then connecting with her signature move Emma Sandwich.

The Melbourne native pulled Layla away from the corner then went for a cover only for Fandango to break it up by pulling her off before the ref could start the count. Dre enters the ring, he runs over and clotheslines Fandango over the top rope then follows him out, Dre picks Fandango up but Fandango counters and rams Dre back first into the ring apron hard. Fandango continues the assault with a roundhouse kick to the side of Dre's skull knocking the Queens native down to the arena floor. Meanwhile back in the ring Lyala had now taken control as she applied a Boston crab to Emma who was trying her best to reach the bottom rope, Layla can feel that Emma is getting close so she stands then pulls Emma back into the middle of the ring. After not getting a tap out, Layla released the hold then picked Emma up and whipped her into the corner but when she ran at the Melbourne native, Emma moved out of the way making Layla run front first into the turnbuckle which Emma took advantage by rolling her up from behind.

1…

2…

3…

The ref rang the bell signaling the end of the match but Dre and Fandango continued their brawl up the ramp into the back. The brawl started to get out of control so multiple superstars stepped in to break up the fight and that's when Raw GM Brad Maddox appeared then said,

"So it seems that the two of you have some unfinished business with each other so in 20 days how about we settle this at Extreme Rules, it will be Dre Jackson going one on one against Fandango in a last man standing match."

**Extreme Rules Card:  
><strong>

**Match 1: Los Matadors W/El Torito vs. Heath Slater & Drew Myclntyre W/Jinder Mahal & Hornswoggle**

**Match 2: Cesaro W/Paul Heyman vs. Rob Van Dam vs. Jack Swagger W/Zeb Colter- Triple Threat Elimination Match**

**Match 3: Big E vs. Bad News Barrett (C)- WWE Intercontinental Championship**

**Match 4: Alexander Rusev W/Lana vs. R-Truth and Xavier Woods- Two on One Handicap Match**

**Match 5: The Shield (Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins) vs. Kane & Big Show  
><strong>

**Match 6: TBA  
><strong>

**Match 7: Dre Jackson vs. Fandango- Last Man Standing Match  
><strong>

**Match 8: Dean Ambrose (C) vs. Sheamus- United States Championship**

**Match 9: AJ Lee (C) vs. Nikki Bella- Women's Championship**

**Match 10: Bray Wyatt W/Luke Harper & Erick Rowan vs. John Cena- Steel Cage Match**

**Match 11: Paige vs. Tamina Snuka  
><strong>

**Match 12: CM Punk (C) vs. Daniel Bryan- Extreme Rules Match for the WWE Championship**


	3. A New Type of Challenge

(April 21, 2014: Monday Night Raw- Extreme Rules 11 Days Away)

**Baltimore, MD**

The WWE Universe exploded into cheers as Dre's music hit and he walked out onto the stage, he was wearing his normal civilian clothes, which consisted of timberland boots, dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt and black sports jacket with the Raven's team logo on the back. Dre's face also caught some attention as he was sporting a black mark around his right eye, he climbed the steps and entered the ring, and he took a microphone away from a guy outside the ring then went to the middle of the ring. Dre stands there silently allowing the fans chant before bringing the mic up to his mouth, "Now before all of you start spreading rumors…. No this black eye is not because of last week during my fight against Fandango, trust me a guy like that could never pull this off" he says earning a pop from the crowd. He walks around for a bit, "I want to set another record straight, a lot of you real hardcore fans know that some of the stuff that people on this show say are scripted but I'm standing here right now to tell you that what I say is unscripted which means that I can get wild… which means I can get crazy but TV-14 crazy of course" he says.

Dre goes to speak when the Raw General Manager Brad Maddox who walks out onto the stage interrupts him. "Sorry to interrupt Mister Jackson but I have received some unfortunate news, Fandango will not be able to compete for a some time so with that being said I have no choice but to cancel your match at Extreme Rules" Maddox says, the crowd boos and Dre stand continues to stand there not knowing how to feel at the moment really. "But I will try to find you a opponent so you can still have a match next week Sunday but tonight you will team up with one of Raw's newest Divas Paige to take on the team of Tamina Snuka and a mystery partner" Maddox says then makes his way into the back.

Dre shakes his head then gets out of the ring and makes his way up the ramp towards the stage. When he entered he saw both Mickie and John standing there, "Why does it look like I'm about to be escorted to the principal's office?" he asked them. It was the way they were staring at him was the reason he had said that, the look on their face was that as if he was in trouble for something they had just found out about. "Look if this is about my eye then dad should be in trouble too, he was there and didn't try and stop me" he said quickly, once Mickie turned to look at John Dre took off running leaving his parents standing there. Dre made his way around the corner and came face to face with Saraya whom he would be teaming with later tonight.

"So what's the true story behind your black eye?" she asked him with a smirk which Dre turned before saying,

"Lets just say that I was a very bad boy last night and have no plans on doing it again any time soon" she looked at him with a raised eyebrow but left the subject alone. Dre goes to say more when Alberto Del Rio approaches them, "Something we can help you with Del Rio?" Dre asked him to which the Mexican superstar replied by saying,

"It looks like it will be me teaming with Tamina tonight against you and this la puta (slut)" before Del Rio could react Dre decks him in the jaw sending the Mexican Aristocrat to the ground.

"Don't ever talk to her like that again" Dre growls before he and Saraya walk away leaving Del Rio on the ground holding his jaw.

(!)

"The following contest is a mix tag team match" Justin Roberts announced as Paige's music Stars in The Night hits, "Introducing first from Norwich, England Paige" Justin announces as the self proclaimed Anti-Diva walked down the ramp with a smile on her face. She climbed the steps and walked along side the apron before opening her jacket to reveal her dark red two-piece attire, she tosses the jacket to the ground then enters the ring. The cheering continued as Hold On (Shut Up) blared and Dre walked out wearing his wrestling attire, "And her opponent, from Queens, New York, weighting in at 235 lbs Dre Jackson" Justin announces as the Queens native runs down the ramp then slides into the ring. The cheers from the WWE Universe turned into boos as Tropical Thunder hit and Tamina walked out onto the stage, "And their opponents, first from The Pacific Islands Tamina Snuka" Justin announced as the boos intensified as Realeza hit and out walked Alberto Del Rio. "And her partner from San Luis Potosi, Mexico, weighting in at 239 lbs Albertooo Dellll Rioooo."

Dre and Alberto started the match off, they quickly locked up, Del Rio backs Dre up into the corner then starts unloading on to him until he was in the corner where he started choking Dre with his boot. Del Rio continues this until the ref pulls him away before he gets disqualified, Del Rio has a smug smile on his face, and he backs up and puts hands into the air. Once the ref backs away Del Rio goes right back to choking Dre with his foot and once again the ref has to pull him away. "Come on Del Rio get him out of the corner" the ref shouts at the Mexican superstar so Del Rio grabs Dre then pulls him out of the corner and goes for the pin.

1….

Dre kicks out frustrating Del Rio, the San Luis native gets up then grabs Dre by his neck, whence he gets Dre to his feet he grabs his arm then gets Dre into an arm bar. He twists the arm hard enough for Queen's native cry out in pain. Del Rio keeps this hold on so Dre tries his best to counter it but Del Rio saw this coming so he quickly hits Dre with an double leg arm breaker sending Dre to the mat and grabs his arm in pain. Del Rio picks Dre up then tosses him into the ropes and when he comes Del Rio connects with a tilt awhirl backbreaker Alberto goes for the pin next.

1…

2….

Dre gets his shoulder up, Del Rio sits up then slaps the mat a couple of times in anger before standing up once more. Alberto picks Dre up then slaps him across the face, Dre stumbles back then out of nowhere he takes Del Rio down with a double leg takedown then starts unloading with punches until the ref has to pull him off as well. Dre decides that he needed to cool off so he walks over and tags in Paige so Tamina gets in as well, the two divas lock up, Tamina does the same as Del Rio when she backs Paige into the corner only for the ref to pull her away right away, Tamina holds her hands up then sends a thunderous slap across Paige's face only for the Anti-Diva to respond by kicking the Samoan Diva in the midsection. Paige follows that up by grabbing Tamina's hair then pulling her backwards down to the mat, Paige stalks the Pacific Islands native watching and waiting for the woman to get to her feet.

As soon as Tamina gets to her feet Paige grabs her then pulls her out so she leaning down across the middle rope. She smirks as the crowd then starts ramming her knee into the midsection of Tamina not once, twice or three times but six times until she throws her back into the ring. Paige stays on the apron then lets out her primal scream before back into the ring, she moves her hair out of her face then grabs Tamina by the hair which gets the ref to tell her let go of the hair, Paige does what he said then kicks Tamina square in the jaw sending her down once more. Paige waits until Tamina gets to her feet once more then connects with Paige Turner and goes for the pin.

1….

2….

Alberto Del Rio pulls her off but once he stands up Dre appears out of nowhere and spears him out of ring between the top and middle ropes to the arena floor. Tamina recovers then grabs Paige but the hair and lifts her up to her feet but out of nowhere Paige counters with a second Paige Turner and goes for the pin again.

1…

2….

3….

"Here is your winners Paige and Dre Jackson" Justin Roberts announces as Dre gets back into the ring, he raises Paige's arm into the air but he is attacked from behind by Del Rio who starts stomping down on Dre's arm before placing him in the cross arm breaker.

"Del Rio with the Cross arm breaker and he won't release the hold as the ref tries to break his grip" JR shouts.

"He's just showing Dre that he's not a man to be messed with" King says, JR shakes his head then says,

"Oh give me a break King."

Del Rio finally breaks the hold as he gets out of the ring Dre continues to lie in the ring holding his arm in pain but glares up at Del Rio who is making his way up the ramp. There was one thing Dre knew and that was,

Won't be seeing the last of Alberto Del Rio.

**Thanks for reading everyone, make sure you read the rest of the stories in this series**

**1. The Second City Saint**

**2. Son of The Viper on Deck**

**3. Son of The Viper**

**Extreme Rules Match Card:**

**Match 1: Los Matadores W/El Torito vs. Heath Slater & Drew McIntyre W/Jinder Mahal & Hornswoggle**

**Match 2: Cesaro W/Paul Heyman vs. Rob Van Dam vs. Jack Swagger W/Zeb Colter- Triple Threat Elimination Match**

**Match 3: Big E vs. Bad News Barrett (C)- WWE Intercontinental Championship**

**Match 4: Alexander Rusev W/Lana vs. R-Truth & Xavier Woods- Two on One Handicap Match**

**Match 5: The Shield (Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins) vs. Kane & Big Show**

**Match 6: Andre W/Paul Heyman vs. Rey Mysterio- Falls Count Anywhere**

**Match 7: Dre Jackson vs. TBA**

**Match 8: Dean Ambrose (C) vs. Sheamus- United States Championship**

**Match 9: AJ Lee (C) vs. Nikki Bella- Women's Championship**

**Match 10: Bray Wyatt W/Luke Harper & Erick Rowan vs. John Cena- Steel Cage Match**

**Match 11: Paige vs. Tamina Snuka**

**Match 12: CM Punk (C) vs. Daniel Bryan- Extreme Rules match for the WWE Championship**


	4. Pissing off The Rich

(April 28, 2014: Monday Night Raw- Extreme Rules This Sunday)

**St. Louis, MO**

The WWE Universe exploded with boos as Realeza hit and out walked Alberto Del Rio, the Mexican superstar as wearing his favorite Armani suit and a smile plastered on his face. Alberto walked down the ramp then climbed the steps before entering the ring, he walked over and took the microphone away from a person outside the ring before walking back to the middle of the ring. "Last week I showed gringo Dre Jackson last week that if you mess with Alberto Del Rio…. I will make sure that you never wrestle again," he says as the crowd boos him, "I know your listening gringo…. I just got word from general manager Brad Maddox that it will be you going one on one against me this Sunday at Extreme Rules but I advise you not to show your face tonight or this Sunday because if you do then I will have no choice but…" but before Del Rio could finish his words the crowd started cheering making him turn to face the ramp.

Dre came sprinting down the ramp wearing his wrestling attire, he slid into the ring then took Del Rio down with a double leg takedown and started unloading onto the Mexican Aristocrat. Del Rio is able to knock Dre off but the moment he stood Dre takes him down again and starts unloading the punches a second time. While the two continued to brawl referees came running down the ramp then got into the ring to break the two men apart seeing the crowd started to boo and despite the let them fight chants Del Rio got out of the ring. Dre pushes some of the officials off of him then walks over and takes a microphone that Del Rio had dropped, "You're going to break my arm? Nuh Nah bruh, you see unlike your pansy ass, I'm stranding right here so get your ass in here so we can finish what we started last week" he says before dropping the microphone then motions for Del Rio to come back down to the ring.

Before Del Rio even moves Raw General Manager Brad Maddox walks out onto the stage with a microphone in his hand. He looks from Del Rio then Dre before bring the mic to his mouth, "That's not going to be happing any time soon Mister Jackson" he says making the crowd boo, "But seeing the hatred between the two of you has given me an idea regarding this Sunday at Extreme Rules" he says earning a mixed reaction this time around. He goes to say more when to everyone surprise Vince McMahon's music hits and he walks out onto the stage. He walks over to stand next to Maddox, "Mis…. Mister McMahon, what a surprise and pleasure to have you here on Monday Night Raw" Maddox says with a small smile, Vince looks at him with an unhappy expression on his face then he says,

"Mister Maddox, I'm here to see you, I have to say I'm not entirely impressed with the way you've been running Monday Night Raw so the next thing out of your mouth better be something really great" Maddox stammers at first then says,

"Oh yes, it is sir, at Extreme Rules it will be Dre Jackson going one on one against Alberto Del Rio in a parking lot brawl" the crowd pops, Dre is smiling and Del Rio is pissed off about the announcement. Vince McMahon tells Maddox that he wants to see him in his office leaving the two opponents at Extreme Rules in an intense stare down.

(!)

"Hey man, its good to hear from you, how's the head?" Dre was on the phone with his good friend Troy Brooks who is currently working for Impact Wrestling. "You cleared to compete this Thursday? That's great I'll make sure to watch to see what you do to that asshole…. Say I have ask have you been watching Smackdown?" he asks him to which Troy replies,

"_Yeah I have, I can't believe that Andre would align himself with that fat walrus…. I mean he knows what Heyman put my dad through when he came back after WrestleMania 29, I have you talked to him?"_

"Naw man, I haven't even bothered trying, probably got Heyman in his ear telling him to cut all ties with his friends, I know Randy has tried but I guess it was no use" Dre replied. He goes to say more when there is a knock at his door so he tells Troy that he'll call him later, he hung up the phone then said, "Come in" the door opens and in walks AJ who looked like she had been crying something fierce so he stood up and said, "AJ what's wrong?" she looked up at him then said,

"I had a run in with Andre over the weekend and when went to ask him why he would join up with an asshole like Paul Heyman he just snapped on me calling me a crazy psycho bitch and…." She didn't finish as she started crying once more so he quickly pulled her into a hug trying to calm her down. As they stood there Dre had made a decision that he was going to pay his friend a visit this Friday Night on Smackdown wither he was allowed too or not. He released the hug and AJ walked out of the locker room, since he didn't have a match tonight he picked up his things and walked out as well heading to the parking garage. He started making his towards his father's tour bus but stopped short when he saw something out the corner of his eye making him smile.

(!)

Alberto Del Rio was beyond pissed off, not only because of being attacked by Dre Jackson but also because he lost his match earlier tonight to Dre's father John Cena there was nothing else that set him off but that turned to be untrue once he entered the parking garage. He stopped dead in his tracks, "Where is it…. I parked it right here…. WHAT HELL HAPPENED TO MY CAR!"

**Extreme Rules Match Card:**

**Match 1: Los Matadores W/El Torito vs. 3MB (Heath Slater & Drew McIntyre W/Jinder Mahal & Hornswoggle **

**Match 2: Cesaro W/Paul Heyman vs. Rob Van Dam vs. Jack Swagger W/Zeb Colter- Triple Threat Elimination Match**

**Match 3: Big E vs. Bad News Barrett (C)- Intercontinental Championship**

**Match 4: Alexander Rusev W/Lana vs. R-Truth & Xavier Woods- Two on One Handicap Match**

**Match 5: The Shield (Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins) vs. Kane & Big Show**

**Match 6: Andre W/Paul Heyman vs. Rey Mysterio- Falls Count Anywhere**

**Match 7: Dre Jackson vs. Alberto Del Rio**

**Match 8: Dean Ambrose (C) vs. Sheamus- United States Championship**

**Match 9: AJ Lee vs. Nikki Bella- Women's Championship**

**Match 10: Bray Wyatt W/Luke Harper & Erick Rowan vs. John Cena- Steel Cage Match**

**Match 11: Paige vs. Tamina Snuka**

**Match 12: CM Punk (C) vs. Daniel Bryan- WWE Championship**


End file.
